Silence Hurts
by Neko Rose Hime
Summary: Skater Twins that been hurt. Can the gang fix that or is it too late?


***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

a hand reached out from under the black with silver swirl bed cover to slap the annoying alarm. _to day's the first day of school_ i think to myself. I get up to get ready for my first day of senior year.

o sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Sakura. I have long pink hair that ends right after my butt and side sweap bangs that cover my left eye with emerald and blue tinited eyes. I'm the youngest in my grade at 17 years old. i dont really speak much. after an accident when i was little i dont talk anymore. now back to the story.

I look in the mirror before i leave my room. I have my usal silver hoops and black skull studs in my ears. i also have black skinny jeans, a purple shirt with white splatters with skulls, and a dark grey and white striped, zip up hoody. and my converse since i need to wash my vans. and hair is left down like always.

i can hear my sibling rushing down stairs for breakfest. grabbing my bag and board (yes i skateboard) i walk down the stairs slowly. see unlike my other siblings, me and my twin Kitty don't talk. our older brothers and sister still live with us but sasori and pein are moving out soon. as i walk down i see Luna waiting for me with her bag and board too.

Luna looks completly different from everyone in our family, but then again so do i. everyone in our family either has red, orange, or blonde hair. Luna has black hair that reaches right after her butt like mine does only hear bangs go to the right instead of left. she has blue and white tinted eyes. today she is wearing reagual blue jean skinnies with a blood red shirt with a butterfly, also has a a black and red zip up hoody. as you can tell we have the same taste. she also has her silver hoops in but with the studs its grey skulls. and her black converse. she always puts her hair up half up half down with a clip. and unlike me she always in wearing her silver lip ring.

Luna heard me coming down and looked up. she motioned towards the door with her head. I nodded back at her and watched her get up. once i reach the end of the stairs, we walk straight out the door. _hey, do you think this year is going to be like our last?_ I look over at Luna. I forgot to mention that we can talk threw out minds. ya creepy i know but what ever.

_most likely Luna. be happy that we have Suki and Daniel._ I thought back to Luna.

Suki and Daniel are our only friends. And we're ok about that. We have know each other since we started this school. They are one of the only three people we talk to and that's only when the four of us are alone. Suki and Daniel are siblings and look a lot alike. Daniel is one year older at the age of 18. Him and Luna have been together for years. On Halloween, back in 6th grade, they accidently kissed and then after that they just started going out.

I'm snapped out of my memories when Luna replies_ i can't wait to get to lunch! is Suki bringing your guitar?_ I look over at her to see that she is ahead of me and already on her board. i sigh to myself and hop on my board to catch up to my sister.

_ya she should be bringing Angel and leaving her in the music hall._ Luna pokes my arm to get me to look up. i do and see that we are at the school. We hurry to the music hall to drop our boards off. You see, the music teacher loves us to death and is our older brothers' friend's mom, Mikoto. we are always at her house instead of our own. She is the other person that we talk to.

We get the the music hall office to see Mikoto there with Daniel and Suki. Luna runs in puts her board down and jumped on Daniel while giggling. She can always act like a little kid around him.

"Hey guys, how was summer?" I asked everyone after i walked into the office and locked the door. we all have keys for the music hall thanks to Mikoto.

Mikoto jumped up to come and give me a hug. She is like our mom. Luna and my mom works all hours of the day and all days of the week. While Daniel and Suki's died in a car crash. I hug back with just as much force as she did.

"And where the hell is my hug bitch?" I heard Suki yell while laughing. I just roll my eyes and hug her.

"Jee i don't know, maybe down the street where your hooker ass should be?" Everyone in the office burst out laughing at my reply. "By the way, where's Angel?" I ask looking around the office. Angel is mine and Luna's baby that Mikoto got us for our birthday when we were 12. While Daniel got a bass we named Ricky and Suki got the drums of her dreams that she named Ember. Me and Luna also got stuff for a mic so that Luna can sing.

"Oh Mama wants to go get it checked so its in her car." Suki replied. Yes we call Mikoto "mama" cause like i said, she is better then our moms.

***RRRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG***

and so starts the first day...


End file.
